


Dollmaker

by TechnoBeat



Category: Horror - Fandom
Genre: Dolls, Horror, Mild Gore, mild psychological horror, porcelain dolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoBeat/pseuds/TechnoBeat
Summary: A new store had opened nearby, and you wanted to go check it out.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Dollmaker

**Author's Note:**

> The man in this story is named Edward. He's an old character of mine I finally got around to write something for. I've had this story in my head for years.

A new shop opened a few days ago and you're going to check it out today. Streets are quiet as you walk downtown following directions given by a friend who had told you about the store.  
You've walked for what feels like hours in an unfamiliar neighborhood, and you're quite sure that you're lost. You were not going to follow any other instructions your friend would give ever again.  
As you try find the way back, by chance you spot a wayward store front that looks like the one you'd been looking for. Delighted of your dumb luck, you get closer to inspect the store.  
"Dollmaker", you read the sign above the display window out loud. Interesting name, but as you look at what's at the display stands, the name does make quite a lot of sense. Dozens of porcelain dolls dot the store shelves and stands, but you also see regular sized dresses on mannequins between the displays. You take out your phone and take a picture of the store front, sending the image to your friend with the text 'found it after all lol.' It took longer than you would have liked for the message to send. The reception in the area was dreadful.  
Intrigued by what else there could be inside you open the store door and step inside.

An old bell chimes as the door swings open and you see one of the mannequins move.  
Startled, you freeze on the spot, eyeing the area you saw the movement at. You hold your breath, until someone emerges behind the mannequin.  
"Oh, hello, you seem a tad tense. I didn't accidentally spook you, did I?"  
You stare blankly at the man, relieved you were just imagining things and shake your head, “Oh um, no, no you didn't, I just thought I saw one of the mannequins move... But never mind that, I was just seeing things.”  
“Ah, yes," the man says, "people tend to freak out a bit in my shop, must be all the silly horror movies they've seen. But feel free to browse around, if you can keep from freaking out.”   
The man chuckles, and you relax a bit. You take up on his offer and start walking around the various stands, taking a closer look at the dresses put on the mannequins, taking out your phone to take some pictures.  
"What are you doing?" the man asks with a strange tone in his voice.  
"Oh, I just wanted to take some pictures to share with my friend." His eyes widen and his smile is strained.  
"I'd like if you'd rather not do that." Something about him makes your skin crawl a bit.  
"Oh um... I see, I'll respect your wishes then," you say with a strained smile as you put your phone away. You see on the screen that there is no reception.  
"Thank you for understanding dear, you see, my creations are bit camera shy," he says with a chuckle. You raise an eyebrow at the strange remark. There is an uncomfortable silence that seems to go on for ages, until the man clears his throat. "Well then, now that the atmosphere is nice and awkward would you like to keep browsing or...?" You look at the man a bit amused and think that he must be one of the people who's social skills are just a bit lacking.  
"I guess I could look around for a bit longer, since it did take a while to even find the place."  
"Oh, wonderful!" he responds, "take all the time you need dear," smiling brightly. You shake your head lightly while smiling yourself, the weird tension completely gone from just a moment ago, and continue exploring the store.  
“Whoa...” You can't keep in the amazement. The fabric of the dress feels feather light and the blue so deep and dark it's like looking at the night sky.   
“Admiring my work?” The man is right next to you and you're startled once again.  
“Agh... Yes, wait, you made this all on your own?”   
“Of course I did,” he puts on a fake offended face, “everything here is made by none other than yours truly.” He gives a playful smirk and winks. If you didn't know any better you'd think he was flirting with you.  
“Really? I guess that explains the shop name” you murmur, as you walk closer to one of the shelves with dolls on display and pick one up. It's heavier than you thought it would be. It has an old but beautiful dress, frilly but yet simple with earthly colors. As you keep looking, you notice how... life like it is. It seems as if it was staring back at you.  
The man is standing next to you yet again. “She's a beauty, isn't she? Ursula was one of my earliest works, I had finally perfected my technique and she was the first I made with the new formula.” He pets the doll's hair and cheek, apparently reminiscing the time of making it. There's an odd glimmer in his gaze. Feeling a bit uncomfortable again, you place the doll back to the shelf.  
“I guess she's not your type then?” He tries to hide a chuckle when you look at him a bit embarrassed and shocked. “Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist.” Still smiling, he looks at the deep blue dress you had been looking at. “Say, as an apology, would you like to try this dress on? I think you'd look gorgeous in it.”   
You stare at him with blank expression yet again. Then you look at the dress, and back to him.  
“...Are you sure? I wouldn't want to ruin it and, if I'm being honest, if I tried it on I probably wouldn't want to take it off.”   
His smile is warm and gentle and he looks into your eyes. “It would be an honor that a beauty like you would try on any of my creations.” You feel your face light up with heat and try to suppress it to the best of your abilities.  
“Well then, if you don't mind, I would like to try it on.”   
Excited, the man claps his hands together. “Marvelous! I’ll show you to the fitting room, it's just up the stairs.” He takes the dress off of the mannequin and starts walking upstairs. Feeling quite excited yourself, you hastily follow behind, ignoring the chill running down your spine.

The room you walk into is full of fine fabrics, threads of all colors you could imagine, a few dresses still in the making, and an old, antique sewing machine that looks like it's been well taken care of.   
“The dressing room is behind that curtain,” he says as he hands you the dress. “I’ll be in the room next to this one, just shout if you need any help.” You thank him and he disappears through the door while you enter the dressing room.  
After struggling with the dress for a good while, you manage to get it on properly. “How are you doing in there? All good?” He sounds like he's a bit worried.  
“Yes, everything’s fine, I'm coming out now.” The man is waiting at the room, and as you step out of the dressing room, he takes a sharp inhale. You feel your cheeks warming up again.   
“Soo, how's it look?” You ask nervously. The man stands silent for what feels like an eternity before he speaks.  
"Gorgeous," he sighs. “You look like an angel. It's like I had made the dress just for you.” You feel yourself blushing and hope it's not too noticeable.  
As if snapping back to the present, the man shakes his head. “ Oh right! I took the liberty of making tea, would you like some?” You look at the delicate porcelain tea set he's set on the table. The aroma rising from the kettle is tantalizing and sweet.  
“Well, I guess I could have some since you're offering.”  
You both sit on a small antique couch and he pours you a cup. “It's a special blend of mine, I wonder if you can tell all the ingredients.” He smiles again and playfully rises an eyebrow as he proceeds to pour a cup for himself. “I hope you'll visit again sometime, I could use a live model to show off my creations if you're interested.”   
That does sound interesting and you both keep talking as you sip your tea. It's really good, tastes like vanilla and strawberries. “Is this tea vanilla and strawberry flavored?”  
He chuckles, "Yes, it is," and then looks you in the eyes. “but can you guess the third one?”  
“A third one?” You try to think what the third one could be, but it feels like you can't form a single coherent thought. You look at the man and he's smiling, his hazel eyes looking at yours.  
“No? Oh well, it doesn't matter.” He stands up and you fight to stay conscious.

You wake up with a horrible headache and bound to a wooden chair with chains leading up to the ceiling. Looking around, you notice a broken porcelain doll, and a red puddle beneath it. Baffled, you hear footsteps from behind a door before you. The door opens, and the man from earlier steps in. “Oh, I see that you've woken up from your little nap. That's good, that's good.” You feel the foreboding dread take hold as he snaps on black leather gloves. He’s smiling again. “Shall we begin?”   
You look at him, frightened, and ask with shaking voice, “Begin what exactly?” He looks at you with amusement.  
“I guess I could explain before I start.” He walks to the porcelain doll you had noticed before, and picks it up. “To put it simply, the way I make these dolls isn't exactly... traditional.” He walks before you, showing the doll.  
The doll has its stomach broken, with guts spilling out. You feel like you're going to throw up. “Sometimes things go wrong and the body doesn't settle properly, and then they break. Unfortunate, really.” He tosses the doll behind him and it breaks on impact. You can't keep it in and throw up.  
“Oh come on!” Visibly irritated, he fetches a nearby towel and starts cleaning the mess you've made. For a while, you both are silent, and you try to fight back tears as you start to piece things together. He hadn't been nice just for the sake of it.  
Suddenly he breaks the silence. “I have to apologize for shouting, I just want you to be beautiful.” Then he leans towards you and looks you into your eyes and whispers, “And I want to keep it that way.” There’s a gleam in his eyes that sends shivers down your spine. You are about to cry, and he is smiling gently.  
The room is quiet again as he puts the towel down on a table. “Well, I think it's about time we get this done.” You start to panic as he grab a lever, begging him to not do this. Still smiling that gentle smile, he pulls the lever.  
You descent to a hole in the floor with a giant cauldron in it, filled with boiling light beige liquid. As you start to sink in, the agony begins. The liquid burns your skin, you scream and try to get out, but it's futile. Your head goes below the surface and your screams become muffled as you drown.

The man lifts the lever and walks to the chair. You've shrunk to the size of a porcelain doll, and so had the deep blue dress on you. He lifts you up from the chair, admiring his handiwork. “You'll be going straight to display.” He walks upstairs to the storefront and places you in a display. You watch him as he walks away, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing horror, so it's propably not that good. I do hope you still enjoyed it though.


End file.
